superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Cola (Reprint)
Ninja Cola (Reprint) was received with the Ninja All Stars Kickstarter. ' ''Kitsune have worked with the ninja clans of Crystalia for centuries. Quick-witted and fleet of foot many Kitsune even join the ninja clans to learn their mystical martial arts. Constantly craving adventure, it is no surprise that Cola leapt at the opportunity to train as a ninja. Both he and Candy proved to be able students and excelled in the shadowy discipline. '' 'Stats *'Type:' Kitsune Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald *'Abilities: 'Sidestep, Small *'Unique Actions:' Flying Fur, Super Shuriken *'Potions: 'Fizzy Beverage, Frosty Soda Bomb *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points: '''3 *'Strength:' 3B (Melee: 1) *'Armor:' 2B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 1B 1R *'Dexterity:' 2B 1R (Defense) *'Hearts:' 4 *'Potion Quantity:' 2 'Gameplay' '''Stats: '''Ninja Cola has an average offense of 3B STR and high defense of 2B1R DEX. He has below average 2B ARM he may also use for defense. He has above average 7 movement and 2 Potions, but below average 4 Hearts. He has Sidestep and is Small. '''Abilities: Flying Fur' is a 1 AP offensive action that grants Pounce that is primarily used to increase Cola's mobility and will typically be used in place of his basic melee attack. Super Shuriken increases Cola's offense to 2B2R DEX (3.67 avg/10 max) to deal a missile 6 attack with Hookshot. This allows Cola to Blast high defense targets and stay out of line of sight. Potions: Fizzy Beverage is a support potion that increases DEX +1R. This will primarily be used with Cola to increase his offense for Super Shuriken and defense to 2B2R DEX (3.67 avg/10 max). When used with Super Shuriken, it increases his offense to 2B3R DEX (4.84 avg/13 max). Note that the DEX increase lasts until the model's next activation so Cola can have increased DEX for multiple Consul turns with a single use. Frosty Soda Bomb '''is a support potion that inflicts Dangerous range 3 Burst 1 Ice. This support potion is powerful in that any hero may use it to deal AOE Ice without requiring a to hit roll, but is offset by being Dangerous and should ideally not be used against other heroes unless the party has a way to remove Ice or the hero is not hampered by Ice. '''Strategy: '''Ninja Cola is a high mobility Blaster Tank DEX hero. He should use '''Flying Fur '''for mobility and '''Super Shuriken '''to Blast high defense targets. He should use '''Fizzy Beverage to increase both his offense and defense when needed. Although he only has 4 Hearts, because his offense and defense uses DEX, unless he is loot starved, he will typically have high defense. As a Tank, he relies on Small to make it difficult for ranged monsters to target him and Sidestep allows him to move out of range when he successfully defends. In Arcade, he may need to be careful to not use Sidestep to move out of range and expose his party or he should use Flying Fur '''to leash monsters in the opposite direction of the party so they find no valid targets. '''Frost Soda Bomb '''should be used to Ice monsters that have strong unique actions. '''Equipment/Buffs: Cola will typically focus on DEX to increase his offense for Super Shuriken '''and defense. STR will increase his basic melee attack and '''Flying Fur '''attack, but does not have synergy with '''Fizzy Beverage. '''Cola should get +1 AP so he can use '''Super Shuriken '''twice during his activation and if he has focused on DEX, this can be a good source of Hearts and Potions since he will rarely miss and due to often having a lot of dice. Additional Potion capacity can allow the party to use '''Frosty Soda Bomb '''to keep a monster on Ice if they can keep Cola supplied with potions. '''Limitations: '''Despite having the capacity to be extremely powerful when equipped and buffed with DEX, Cola's greatest weaknesses are having no AOE and only 4 Hearts. In Arcade, lack of AOE forces him to run through an elite's expendable minions before being able to wound the elite and Arcade Challenges can force him to defend with a different stat or allow attacks to deal additional wounds he can't defend against. It is possible for Cola to become loot starved if no DEX equipment is drawn and/or he cannot roll potions to rely on '''Fizzy Beverage. This version of Cola no longer has a basic missile attack and thus he is forced to rely on Super Shuriken '''to deal ranged missile attacks, which greatly decreases his ability to Blast targets since he must use a 2 AP offensive action. '''Party: Ninja Cola can fill the Blaster Tank DEX role in any party, but is reliant on his party to provide AOE and Healing. 'Alternate Profile' * Ninja Cola * Ninja Cola (Mini-boss) 'Available Through' Kunoichi Candy Expansion Category:Heroes